You
by Kaede Yoshida Kurumi
Summary: Por qué no? quizás y antes de que las guerras comiencen, puede ver un momento en que dos almas puedan unir sus vidas y creer en un futuro para los dos... este fic participa en el concurso de la pagina de Fairy Tail en Facebook que la suerte este de mi lado


_**Hola Kaede trae un pequeño One-short que participa en el concurso de la pagina de Fairy Tail ^^**_

 _ **espero que les guste, a los que leen el manga esto abarca el tiempo que todos esperan la llegada de Alvarez a Magnolia... como siemrpe será Nalu espero que les guste :3**_

 _ **Los personajes no son míos son de Hiro-Mashima**_

 _ **La historia producto de mi imaginación**_

* * *

 _ **Nuestra promesa.**_

La guerra final se acerca, estamos preparados para el ataque en donde la vida y la muerte estarán en primera fila al salir a luchar contra los enemigos.

….

No podemos dar un paso atrás, nuestro futuro es el que está en juego ahora, nuestra vida dependerá de un hilo al entrar al campo de batalla.

….

Zeref se acercaba todos lo sabíamos, la ciudad había sido evacuada, puedo ver a los niños asustados, a la gente confundida y aterrada, suspiro mientras veo mi mano con mi marca del gremio… pensé que todo estaría bien, estar a salvo, crear una vida una familia, pero si no ganamos la pelea no lo tendremos, por eso ahora.

….

La veo pálida, con su cabello rubio cayendo en su espalda, está aterrada como todos, pero yo la protegeré como a los demás, protegeré a mi familia, a las personas que apreció, como se lo prometí a Igneel, cumpliré mi promesa para ver un futuro, un futuro a su lado.

….

Natsu se acercó a Lucy que estaba en el puente, mirando al río que transitaba lentamente, el color naranja del atardecer se hacía presente poco a poco.

-Lucy.- susurro, la chica lo miró con una sonrisa-Todo está listo.-

-Seguro que debemos hacerlo… deberíamos decirle a los demás es decir que todos estén presentes.- sugirió Lucy con una sonrisa, Natsu tomó su mano y la acaricio con dulzura.

-Solo nosotros sí.- dijo Natsu mostrando una de sus típicas sonrisas, Lucy apretó su mano-Te veo al rato.- diciendo esto el chico soltó a la chica y salió corriendo, Lucy sonrió dulcemente y apretó su mano.

-Sí…-susurro…

….

El lugar está solitario, pero él estará ahí, entró con paso lento deteniéndome en la entrada, tomó aire, me acomodó un poco el vestido, la luz del atardecer ilumina el lugar haciendo que los cristales de colores de la ventana hagan formas y colores hermosos en las paredes y el piso del lugar.

-Es hora…- susurro y entró, él está ahí me sonríe al verme entrar, lleva su ropa de siempre típico de él, pero no importa después de todo lo volveríamos hacer cuando todo acabará por ahora yo sería feliz con esto, le devuelvo la sonrisa ya que este día sería uno que jamás olvidaría.

….

Ella entró, la miré estaba hermoso más que antes, llevaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas, su cabello caía en su espalda con hermoso caireles y en su coronilla una corona de flores blancas posaba, camino hacia mí sonriendo, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, al llegar a mí su aroma me invadió mezclada con las flores de su cabeza, ella extiende su mano, yo la sostengo y la ayuda a subir las escaleras, nos miramos por mucho tiempo, tocó su mejilla como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratará.

-Es hora…-le digo, ella sonríe más que antes sus ojos chocolates brillan con la luz del atardecer

-Sí.-susurra, los dos estamos en el altar para unir nuestras vidas en una promesa.

….

A promesa que nos mantendrá vivos durante la guerra, mi promesa de amor hacía él, mi promesa de regresar a salvo de la guerra, la promesa de tener un futuro los dos juntos.

….

Natsu y Lucy se miran intensamente, captando la imagen del otro por un momento antes de que la guerra empiece.

-Y bien… Natsu no creo que debamos estar tanto tiempo aquí.- susurra Lucy, Natsu suelta su mano con una sonrisa.

-Sí.- busca en su pantalón y saca dos anillos de plata, Lucy sonríe mientras toma uno, Natsu toma su mano izquierda.

-No soy muy bueno en estas cosas pero.- un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas-Con este anillo, te juró amarte siempre, por qué desde que te conocí haz dado más luz a mi vida, más diversión.- Lucy río- Más fuerza… más brillo, me has convertido en lo que soy ahora Lucy, me has dado una razón más por la que luchar y estar vivo, juró amarte siempre y formar una familia contigo al acabar está guerra, te amo Lucy Heartfilia…- diciendo esto último deslizo el anillo en el dedo anular de la chica, Lucy lo miró a los ojos y tomó su mano.

-Me toca, Natsu… con este anillo y frente a dios.- miró al altar y la imagen en esta con un sonrojo continuo-Te juró amor eterno, prometo siempre estar a tú lado, soportar tus locuras y travesuras, je, porque desde que te conocí mi vida cambió… me hiciste una persona más fuerte, capaz de defender lo que ama, me enseñaste lo que es amar a una persona… y cuando esta guerra termine, quiero estar toda mi vida contigo- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Natsu la limpio y Lucy puso el anillo en su dedo anular.

-Soy tuya por siempre Natsu Dragneel, te amo.-

Los dos unieron sus frentes con una enorme sonrisa, Natsu tomó con sus manos las mejillas de la chica mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus labios, Lucy cerró los ojos, sus labios se unieron, en un dulce y tierno beso, sellando sus promesas, quizás la guerra destruiría ese momento pero por ahora disfrutarían cada segundo que quedará.

-Natsu.-susurro Lucy sin separarse de los labios de su ahora esposo, Natsu la miró sin despegarse de ella, Lucy lo miró a los ojos sonrojada y feliz-Te amo, siempre y para siempre.-

-Y yo a ti…- y unieron sus labios de nuevo, mientras el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas, y el color morado y azul del cielo hacia su aparición, se abrazaron mientras el calor del otro los inundaba esperando que ese momento quedará grabado para siempre en sus memorias.

….

….

-Llegaron.- grito Natsu al entrar al gremio seguido de Lucy y Happy, Mavis y Makarov los vieron-Es hora de patear traseros.-

-Ustedes.- Mavis señalo a Natsu, Wendy y Gajeel- Irán atacar a sus flotas, nosotros protegeremos la ciudad…prepárense.-

Los chicos asintieron, y sin perder tiempo salieron del gremio.

-Natsu.- grito Lucy antes de que Natsu saliera volando con Happy, él se acercó a ella, Lucy respiraba rápidamente-Cuidado.-

-Sí, tú igual…-

Lucy agacho la mirada, Natsu tomó su cara en sus manos y le dio un leve beso haciendo que Happy volteará la cabeza sonrojado, se separó de ella y unió su frentes-Todo estará bien.-

-Sí.- susurro la rubia sonriendo, mostrando en su pecho el anillo de plata que colgaba de un collar, Natsu se separó de ella y corrió a donde estaba Happy, los dos despegaron, Lucy miró como Natsu se iba, sostuvo su anillo-Tendremos un futuro, Fairy Tail no caerá.-

….

-Protegeremos a Fairy Tail.- grito Natsu llegando a lado de los otros dos-Porque somos una familia.- grito mostrando el anillo que colgaba en su cuello-Por qué nosotros tendremos un futuro a lado de los seres que amamos.-

Y así el grito de guerra sonó, dando inicio a la batalla final que decidiría si debían vivir o morir a manos de Zeref y la destrucción total de su gremio y del mundo.

-Zeref.- grito Natsu cayendo en el barco-Es hora que inicie la guerra.-

 **Nos vemos en otra ocasión :D**

 _ **Un review si les gusto ^^**_

 _ **Sean felices coman frutas y verduras ...**_


End file.
